The present invention relates to a tunnel insulating layer in a flash memory device and a method of forming the same, more particularly, relates to a tunnel insulating layer in a flash memory device in which a bulk defect can be reduced, and a method of forming the same.
A flash memory device is a non-volatile memory device being capable of performing an electrical programming and erasing operations and capable of storing the data in a state where power is turned off.
The flash memory device utilizes a memory cell having the structure in which a tunnel insulating layer, a floating gate, a dielectric layer and a control gate are stacked to perform the programming, erasing and writing operations for the data. The programming and erasing operations of the flash memory device are performed by the F-N (Fowler-Nordheim) tunneling phenomenon generated through the tunnel insulating layer. Accordingly, a quality of the tunnel insulating layer is the major factor influencing an electrical characteristic of the flash memory device.